


Shifting Parameters

by trisarahtops618



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e23 11:59, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Secret Santa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trisarahtops618/pseuds/trisarahtops618
Summary: After Kathryn Janeway discovers the true story behind Shannon O'Donnell, she realizes she needs the kind of love Shannon found in Henry Janeway.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	Shifting Parameters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JAlexMac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/gifts).



> Warning: Contains smut.
> 
> Written as part of a Secret Santa writing exchange for JAlexMac. Her prompt to me was: "I'd like a sweet and sexy episode addition to Season 5's 11:59. Kathryn Janeway, while getting over her sadness, realizes she needs a love like Shannon and Henry Janeway. Chakotay, of course, please. And the feelier the better."
> 
> Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy!

Kathryn sat on the couch in her quarters, staring out into the vast expanse of space. Warp stars streaked by her viewport, a sharp contrast to the inky black void of space. She found solace in the emptiness of space. No need to wear a bright smile and put on a front for the crew. Although the Ancestor’s Eve party Neelix organized had softened the pang of disappointment, she preferred the quiet of her quarters. Her mood pensive, she allowed her thoughts to dwell on the recent truth she’d learned about the Janeway family’s legendary ancestor, Shannon O’Donnell. The woman who’d inspired so many Janeways for generations actually hadn’t worked on any of the Mars missions. Instead, she worked as a consultant for the Millenium Gate and chose to settle down with Henry Janeway. 

Kathryn glanced down at the picture frame sitting on her coffee table. The photo of Shannon surrounded by her children and grandchildren stood there as testimony to a life full of love and laughter. Kathryn’s gaze was drawn to Shannon’s resplendent smile. Much as it was disappointing to learn that Shannon had abandoned her ambition as an aerospace engineer to settle down and marry Henry Janeway, Shannon had clearly chosen a path that led to personal happiness and fulfillment. Kathryn couldn’t remember the last time she’d smiled that brightly. A sigh escaped her as she thought of all the dreams she’d had to put on hold since stranding the crew in the Delta quadrant. The sacrifice had taken its toll on her though. She needed love and companionship as much as Shannon did.

Sure, she loved the challenges life in the Delta quadrant brought and couldn’t have asked for a finer crew. She’d explored places and anomalies beyond her wildest dreams. And yet the loneliness flowed so relentlessly through her. Most days she could conceal it, though she was sure it didn’t escape the watchful eyes of Tuvok or Chakotay. Tuvok, of course, bore her the respect of never acknowledging it. Chakotay, on the other hand, wordlessly acknowledged it through his efforts to make her laugh or offer a listening ear. His quiet strength and gentle manner were what kept her afloat in the roughest of storms. She knew it’d be easy to harbor herself in his arms and rest her weary soul there, but she worried that leaving herself open to that vulnerability could be at the expense of the crew’s lives.

Up until a year ago, Kathryn had the convenience of being engaged to Mark and thus held herself aloof. Even as her feelings for him waned and her gut told her those plans were out the door, she clung onto the excuse for dear life, so she didn’t have to face her feelings for Chakotay. Once news of Mark’s engagement to someone else reached her, she had lost the only barrier she had to shield herself from her attraction to him. Nevertheless, upon observing Chakotay’s reaction to that news, Kathryn had resolved to fortify the walls in her heart so she could maintain her focus on getting the crew home. Eventually, she’d convinced herself both of them had settled into a comfortable friendship.

Her eyes shifted back to the photo of Shannon. Studying the radiant joy glowing on Shannon’s face, Kathryn couldn’t help wondering whether she’d made the right decision to keep Chakotay at arm’s length. Judging from the photo, Shannon had no regrets in committing herself to Henry Janeway. Kathryn couldn’t deny how incredibly lonely she’d become over the course of their journey through the Delta quadrant. She wished she had somebody with whom to share her deepest thoughts, somebody who let her lay her head against his shoulders. Maybe this journey would be easier.

The chime to her door roused Kathryn from her thoughts. “Come.”

The doors slid open to reveal her first officer. He held a bottle of whiskey up for her to see. “Given how quick you were to leave the mess hall, I figured you might like a little company.” His lips spread into a dazzling smile.

Of course, he’d picked up on the undertone of disappointment and sadness she’d hidden beneath her smile. Nothing escaped his watchful gaze. “Whiskey sounds great,” she answered in invitation.

As Chakotay made his way to the couch, she got to her feet and grabbed a couple of tumblers for them. Once she’d set them down next to the bottle, Chakotay opened the bottle and began to pour. As the amber liquid splashed into the tumblers, the spicy scent of whiskey filled Kathryn’s senses, comforting her. Relaxing back into the sofa, Kathryn grabbed her glass and made the motion of clinking her glass to Chakotay’s.

His warm brown eyes twinkled as Chakotay nodded and grabbed his glass from the table. Studying him, Kathryn found herself vulnerable to the charms she always tried ignoring. His dimples were on full display for her, making her all too aware not only of the warmth rushing down her throat but also of the warmth pooling in her groin.

“You’re awfully quiet, Kathryn,” he began. He noticed the picture of Shannon and her family sitting on the table. “Still thinking about Shannon O’Donnell?”

“Yes,” Kathryn replied softly, letting her gaze drop to her drink.

“Don’t be too hard on her,” he stated. “Even if the story didn’t ring as true as you’d always believed it to be, Shannon still inspired your family for generations. You said you wouldn’t have become a Starfleet captain were it not for her, and I, for one, couldn’t imagine what our journey through the Delta quadrant would be like without you as captain. Legends and fictional stories can be just as impactful as true stories are.”

Kathryn swirled her whiskey thoughtfully and raised her head to meet Chakotay’s gaze. “You’re right. Though as I think of how she walked away from her career for love, I can’t help thinking she knows something I don’t. Or at least she had the luxury of choice.” Kathryn’s eyes remained fixed on Chakotay, scrutinizing every inch of his face for any hint of reaction. To his credit, his expression remained neutral.

“In that regard, I can’t imagine Kathryn Janeway sacrificing her career for love. I see her balancing the two very successfully.” Chakotay met Kathryn’s scrutiny with a steady gaze.

“Perhaps you’re right,” mused Kathryn. She held the tumbler to her lips and swallowed the last of the whiskey.

“Another?” Chakotay raised his eyebrow in question as he reached for the bottle.

“Please.” Kathryn set down her empty cup, letting her hand rest around the cup’s circumference. As Chakotay tipped the bottle to fill her cup, his hand brushed against hers. Electricity shot through Kathryn, rousing long dormant senses. Her eyes remained fixed on his. She could see his pupils dilating in response to her.

Clearly all it took were a few thoughts about Shannon O’Donnell and loneliness to weaken her resolve. The whiskey certainly didn’t help either. His smoldering look didn’t waver, as if he knew she was beating around the bush and about to come out and say what was on her mind. 

She steeled herself with another sip. “I can’t help but wonder if I made the right decision to focus solely on captaining this ship.” Judging from his unmoving features, he was still wading the waters cautiously. “The loneliness of this journey sometimes gets to me.”

Chakotay tugged his ear nervously, clearly unsure of what to say. “Kathryn, you know I’m always here for you.”

“Yes,” she sighed. “I appreciate your steadfast support. But sometimes I wonder if you resent me for maintaining parameters.”

She studied his face. Damn, he was good. His emotions were carefully concealed beneath his placid expression. Only the ear tug gave away his uneasiness. Eying her cautiously, he took a slow sip of his whiskey. After what felt like an eternity, he set the glass down and said, “Kathryn, I have always prioritized your needs first, so I can make your burden lighter. That being said, I’ve always respected your decision, knowing that’s what you felt would make captaining this ship easier. I understand your desire to uphold protocol.”

Wringing her hands, Kathryn let her gaze meet his and replied, “And if I wanted to shift parameters?”

“I’d follow your lead as long as you’re sure it’s what you truly want.” He stared into her sapphire blue eyes as they glistened in earnest. Her confession had lifted the veil she wore to conceal her innermost feelings, revealing a vulnerable side to her he’d never truly been privileged to see.

Instinctively, Kathryn reached out to place her hand on his. An electric charge sparked when her hands met the roughness of the back of his hand. Shocked by her reaction, she gasped. She kept her unwavering gaze on him. His eyes darkened in response as a subtle smile brought out his dimples. Suddenly, everything had changed between them. She felt as if she were looking through a kaleidoscope and had adjusted the knob to see Chakotay through a completely different lens. 

Carefully, Chakotay placed his other hand on top of hers, warmth radiating from his palm. He gently rubbed it against her, the friction of his touch igniting an explosion of heat that coursed between the apex of her thighs.

How could such a simple touch elicit such an intense physical response? She’d never felt this stimulated when any of her past lovers brushed their hands against hers. They hadn’t even kissed yet. If her attraction to him was this strong, she had a feeling he’d blow her mind when it came to activities in the bedroom. A wave of intense heat washed through her insides at the thought. He’d probably be the death of her at this rate.

Kathryn closed the gap between them and molded herself into him. Turning her head, she tilted her head to brush her lips against his. Her pulse quickened, and she felt at a loss for breath. When she pulled back, his arms encircled her tiny frame, bringing her lips back to his. A frenzied passion overtook him as he hungrily sought her lips. Her instincts quickly took over as she unleashed all of her pent-up feelings. Letting herself get swept away in his kiss, a dizzying sensation of pleasure overwhelmed her. Kathryn’s body slackened in his arms, entrusting him to support her.

When they finally but reluctantly pulled apart, both were gasping for breath. Chakotay fell back against the arm of the couch, pulling Kathryn along with him. She settled into the crook of his arm and placed her head against his chest. 

It took several moments for both of them to regain their breath enough to speak. Eventually, Kathryn broke the silence. “Maybe Shannon was onto something,” she sighed softly. “I haven’t felt truly happy in a long time, and I’ve seen myself slip up with mistakes as a result. Sometimes I want a soft place to rest my head and forget all my worries.”

Chakotay’s embrace tightened around her. He stroked his hands softly across her back, savoring the feel of her in his arms. A shiver of delight ran down her spine. She stared lovingly into his eyes, the corners of them crinkling as he smiled back at her. Unable to stand the distance any longer, Kathryn brought her hand up to Chakotay’s chin to pull him back into a heated kiss. Once again, they kissed until they were both breathless.

“You always have me to turn to no matter what¬—most especially when the going gets really tough,” Chakotay said softly.

Chakotay dropped his head to her forehead, peppering it with gentle kisses. She brought her hand up to his face, cupping it and caressing his cheek with her thumb. Desire pooled between her legs as she soaked in this quiet intimacy they were sharing. Clearly, he’d picked up on her hunger, for before she knew it, he was carefully pushing her into a sitting position. His hands guided her towards him, so she was facing him.

Eager to sate her desire for him, she grabbed him by his arms to reel him in closer. Hungry lips sought his as she boldly allowed her hands to roam his upper torso. She felt him quiver at her touch. A thrill of pleasure shot through her. She deepened her kiss and pressed herself closer to him. Frustrated with the distance their seated position still enforced, she broke the kiss and jumped to her feet, pulling him along with her. Once standing, she molded herself against his sturdy form. His growing erection pressed against her belly, sending another flood of heat through her lower abdomen.

“Are you sure you want this, Kathryn?” Chakotay questioned, looking down into her eyes. “There’s no turning back from this if you do.”

“Yes, Chakotay,” she murmured, entwining her fingers in his uniform. “Please don’t let me talk myself out of this.”

Supporting her with great care, he gently guided them to Kathryn’s bed. His eyes fixed on her, he lowered her. She reached out to pull him to the bed, but his hands stopped her. A mischievous grin flashed across his face as he bent over her and propped himself up with his hands. His impish smile disappeared, and he proceeded to pepper her with searing kisses. With each brush of his lips, a moan of pleasure escaped her throat.

Her body aching to draw him closer, Kathryn reached up to loosen his shirt and untuck it. The warmth of his abdomen radiated through her as her hands met flesh. She rubbed her palms against his smooth skin with a flourish before bunching up the shirt and pulling it over his shoulders. His torso bare, Kathryn caught herself staring at his toned muscles. She couldn’t tear her eyes away, completely mesmerized by the way the dim lighting glowed against each line of definition. Noticing her fascination, Chakotay broke into a dimpled grin and pulled off her gray shirt. 

The hungry look he gave her breasts sent a throb of desire straight to her core. His fingers brushed softly over her exposed cleavage. His look was one of complete reverence. Sliding his hands behind her, he unhooked her bra and freed her breasts. Her firm breasts spilled out. Bringing his head down, his tongue darted out to explore the softness of her nipples. Kathryn gasped at the sensation, arching her back ever so slightly. Her response only served to encourage him. He covered her nipple with his mouth, sucking her. Kathryn writhed in pleasure beneath him, completely breathless. Captive to her pleasure, she struggled to reach for his pants, but his tongue drove her to helpless distraction. She could feel Chakotay smile into her nipple, pleased that he was keeping her too busy to accomplish her mission. 

Once he’d finished with the first nipple, leaving it in a stiff peak, he placed his mouth on her other nipple. As he twirled his tongue around it, his hands moved to stroke her belly. Anticipation shivered throughout her whole body when he began testing her reaction to his fingers brushing under her waistband. Sensing her consent, he slowly undid her pants while his tongue swirled circles around her nipple. A warm rush surged between her legs as he inched her pants down. Her hands flew up to his waist, eager to pull them down, but he swatted them away and knelt before her. 

The warm sensation of his tongue sent an electric thrill through her body. With his tongue, he dipped and swirled until her head was spinning. Stars flared beneath her eyelids each time she closed her eyes in sheer ecstasy. Lost in the dizzying motion of his tongue, she rocked her body in sync with him. Her belly tightened, and her hands reached for him, clutching his soft ebony hair to ground herself. With one huge flourish of his tongue, her whole body quaked as warmth erupted from the tight coil in her belly. At that moment, her ache to merge as one intensified so much that all she wanted was to pull him into her sheath.

“Please,” she begged. “I need you inside me.”

He licked his lips, staring at her with his sultry look of desired. Slowly he undid his pants and pulled them down. Then his boxers. As his erection emerged before her eyes, she did a double take at the sight of him. Everything about the shape and look of his cock was perfect¬—better than she could’ve imagined. He descended gradually and positioned his weight over her. “Are you ready?”

She nodded eagerly as he inched the length of his girthy cock into her. As he sank deeper into her, her muscles protested initially at being stretched for the first time in a long while. Biting her lip, she ignored the discomfort and allowed her body a moment to adjust to his presence inside of her. He stilled himself patiently in understanding. When her eyes locked on his, he knew instantly she was ready for him.

They rocked together slowly first, taking in the weight and feel of each other. As they acclimated to one another, Kathryn lost sense of where her body ended and his began. Letting the tide of passion sweep over them, their motions grew more frenzied. His hips bucked against hers, pounding into her the entirety of his love for her. Eager to express the depths of the feelings she’d carefully concealed for so long, Kathryn struggled against his weight to pin him down. 

Mounted gloriously over him, she was met with an impish grin and glittering dark eyes. His hands inched their way up to cup and caress her breasts, already targeting her most sensitive spots. She rocked her hips against him, gradually increasing her pace. He gasped for breath, moaning in pleasure. Sliding up and down his length, she increased her pressure against him. She reveled in the tight sensation of him buried deep within her. Feeling him twitching, she slowed her pace.

Not missing a beat, Chakotay rolled her over. He brought her straight to the edge of ecstasy and pushed her over it as he poured both his seed and love into her. She felt as though a star was going supernova in her head. Their moans filled the room in unison as they climaxed in each other’s arms. 

He finished with a shudder against her. They lay entwined in one another’s arms, panting heavily. The scent of sex wafted over them, reminding them of their physical union. Completely sated, she ran her fingers through his hair. Basking in the afterglow of their intimacy, she knew she’d made the right decision in throwing protocols out the airlock where personal needs and happiness were concerned. She wouldn’t be less of a captain for it. Many of the most inspirational women managed to balance romance with accomplishment. Starfleet may not appreciate her announcement when she’s ready to include the news in a transmission back to the Alpha quadrant, but given the circumstances, they wouldn’t begrudge her happiness.

“What are you thinking about?” Chakotay murmured against her cheek, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“How happy I am that I am redefining parameters for us,” she replied huskily.

“I like the sound of that.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to order you otherwise,” she quipped. “For now, let’s keep things between us. I want the freedom to explore our connection without inquisitive eyes or pressure. We can make the announcement to the crew, and later Starfleet, when the time is right.”

“I am in total agreement with you,” Chakotay answered.

“While on duty, we must maintain absolute professionalism. But off duty and behind closed doors, things will be different moving forward.”

Lips met, as Kathryn and Chakotay wordlessly acknowledged the shift in their relationship. From now on, they would be not only a team in command but also a couple in love. They held each other, completely lost in the reverie of their new future together, as they drifted to sleep, entwined in each other’s arms.


End file.
